As Long as There is Christmas
by ValueMyHeart
Summary: The holiday season has arrived at the castle, but the Beast has forbidden any kind of celebration. Kagome along with all of her new friends prepare the castle for Christmas against Beast's wishes, only trying to bring him happiness for the season. 1997 Movieverse. Sequel to 'the Enchanted Rose.'


**As Long as There is Christmas **

**Summary:** The holiday season has arrived at the castle, but the Beast has forbidden any kind of celebration. Kagome along with all of her new friends prepare the castle for Christmas against Beast's wishes, only trying to bring him happiness for the season. 1997 Movieverse. Sequel to 'the Enchanted Rose.'

**Rating:** K +

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/Adventure.

**Author's Note:** I know that Christmas has passed but I had this idea a few days ago and had to run with it. Also, KAGOME WILL BE SINGING DISNEY SONGS! Be sure to review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney characters mentioned or Inuyasha (unfortunately),

* * *

Kagome felt the cold winter air wash over her face as she opened her balcony windows. The snow was falling gracefully. Christmas had come at last. It was only a year ago she came to this castle a prisoner but now, Kagome would never wanted to leave. Her husband, Prince Adam was currently attending some business on the other side of the castle. He would return to her shortly. Kagome touched her stomach affectionately. She had the best Christmas present for her love. A new baby was coming. "Kagome?" Mrs. Potts knocked on the door. "My dear, you look lovely tonight." Some of the servants followed in. "Such a vision in red."

Kagome laughed walking over to her dear friend. "Thank you, Mrs. Potts." She sighed. "I wish that this feeling could last forever."

"It will always my dear. The Master wanted to tell you he will be here shortly."

Kagome paused. "Mrs. Potts, should I?"

The elderly woman smiled all knowingly. Her Mistress was pregnant. She was just glowing. "Yes my dear. Tell him tonight."

"Thank you." Kagome just watched the villagers walk along the bridge to the castle carrying torches and singing.

**Villagers: **

_Deck the halls_

_with boughs of holly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la,_

_'Tis the season to be jolly,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la,_

_Don, we now our gay apparel,_

_Fa la la la la, la la la la, _

"Mrs. Potts." Adam, her beloved walked into the bedroom chamber, as all of his servants bowed to him. "May I have some alone time with my wife?"

He was smiling warmly at Kagome. "Oh course." They all exited the room.

Kagome rushed into Adam's arms. He brought her close to him savoring how wonderful she felt in his arms. "Merry Christmas my love."

Kagome loved Adam holding her tightly. He would never let anything happen to her. "I have a gift for you." She whispered gently.

"What is it?" He asked.

Kagome looked up into those beautiful eyes that always looked at her with such warmth and devotion. "I am with child." Blue eyes stared into Kagome's sapphire eyes and kissed her gently. "Merry Christmas." Meanwhile downstairs, the young boy Chip being chased by the dog, Sultan into the ballroom where everyone is decorating the tree and room.

_Troll the ancient Yuletide carol._

_Fa la la la la, la la la la, _

Chip was so excited this year! It was his first official Christmas as a human. "Whoa." He slid down the banister into the main room.

Lumiere was busy putting holly on the table. His wife Belle and daughter Sophie were standing near her father. Sophie was just beginning to learn how to walk. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Ha-ha, there must be much, much more holly!"

Belle was holding Sophie tightly. "Has anyone seen Kagome?" She wonders her sister was going to come down.

Mrs. Potts nodded. "She wanted to give the master an early present; it was such a wonderful sight."

Cogsworth was following Lumiere with the food. "'Tis the season to be... Wha, what's this there's too much holly!" He almost fell over when Chips ran into him. "Whoa! Slow down lad!"

The castle decorator, Angelique was decorating the tree. "Don we now our gay apparel...No, no, no more mistle toe!"

Chip went straight towards the presents when his mother saw him. "Di, di, di, di, di, di, di, di...Chip away from those presents dear!" Chip ran to him mother with one of his presents in his hands. He asked her excitedly. "Momma, I found one for me, Can I open it Momma, can I?" Mrs. Potts just could not say no to her baby boy. "Well, just one."

Chip started to rips into the package. "Oh boy!"

Lumiere strolled up next to Belle, kissed her cheek and picked up little Sophie. "It's good to see the boy having a proper Christmas, not like last year." Cogsworth had to agree with the candlestick. "Yes, this is much more agreeable."

Mrs. Potts huffed. "Well, I thought last year was quiet nice."

"Well, I suppose I did manage to save Christmas." Lumiere's eyes widen as he gave little Sophie back to his wife. "You?" Belle just rolled her eyes as the two friends because they were always bickering about something.

Cogsworth stood up straight, unable to hide his grin. "Yes me. If not for my skills and decisive leader ship, all would have been lost."

"Leadership? Ha! You could not lead a horse to water!" Lumiere rebutted.

"What are you yammering about? It was all my idea." Mrs. Potts sighed at the two of them.

Lumiere yelled back at the over grown pocket watch. "Your idea? Everyone knows it was mine!"

Mrs. Potts just sighed even more. "Heavens.. How many times are we going to have to go over this story?" Chip eyes went big and asked excitedly. "Story?" The little boy loved stories! Kagome had introduced him to the library and gave him free reign over it. He loved the books about dragons and knights bravely saving the damsels in distress.

Lumiere looked away. "Until someone gets his facts straight."

"Why don't you tell it Momma?"

Cogsworth agree with the young man. "Capitol idea."

Mrs. Potts was heisted. 'Well, I don't know..."

"Come on Mrs. Potts, surly you recall how I saved Christmas?"

"Uh, Uh, Uh, ah, no leading the witness."

"Please Momma tell the story!" Chip begged.

Mrs. Potts just sighed. "Oh, all right." Chip climbed up into her lap as she sat back in a cushioned chair. "Well, lets see. Kagome, terrified by the master's anger, ran away from the castle. Straight into a pack of wolves. But the master saved her. They began to be friends."

* * *

**One Year Earlier**

* * *

One year ago to the day, the castle was in a upbeat mood. A young girl, Kagome arrived and now was their hope of becoming human again. All they had to do was find both of them and make them spend time together. It was the only way to make them fall in love with each other and quick. "Where could he be?" Chip asked with concern.

His mother Mrs. Potts was just as worried. "Goodness knows, we've searches every last corner."

Cogsworth, the head of staff, replied. "I am beginning to think that he's not in the castle at all."

Lumiere, the candlestick, looked out a window. The master was walking across the grounds. "Voila, there he is."

Mrs. Potts jumped with joy. "Wonderful."

"No time to waste. We must find a way to get them together."

Lumiere hopped down off the shelf and started hopping down the hallway. "Let's go, love will not wait."

Chip kept hoping fast to keep up. "Do you really think she is the one? Will she break the spell?"

"I knew it from the moment I set eyes on her."

Mrs. Potts could only agree. "If anyone can reach the master, Kagome can, such a kind soul."

Lumiere, being the every Frenchmen agreed. "Her looks don't hurt either."

Cogsworth ran following behind them as the rush down the hall to find Kagome. "Wait for me!"

Kagome wondered around the castle more often than before. It had only been a few nights since the beast had saved her from the wolves. He was being gentler but there were times Kagome couldn't stand him. He was just being so arrogant around her. It was a few more days until Christmas and there were no decorations in this castle at all. "I wonder if Kagome, Papa and Sophie are going to be okay this year." She wondered to herself as she turned around a corner. Just then all of her new castle friends appeared in front of her.

Chip, the little cup spoke to her first. "Hiya Kagome."

Kagome smiled at the young cup. "Hello Chip. Do you know what day it is?"

"Well, it's not Tuesday." Chip answered with uncertainty.

"No silly, today is December 24. The day before Christmas." She tried to explain.

Lumiere came up with an idea. "And what a beautiful day it is, what wonderful day for a morning stroll." He grabbed her blue dress pulling her towards the kitchens. Kagome smiled as everyone kept throwing out ideas to get her to go outside.

"You four are up to something." She said tapping her foot.

"Up to?" Everyone repeated to her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Your right. It is a beautiful day outside. I might take Philip for a walk around the grounds. Lord knows that horse needs the exercise." She put on her coat, thanks the coat hanger, and went outside to the horse stalls. All of her friends followed closely behind. "Philip." Kagome called. Her horse neighed in excitement. "Okay silly horse, let's get you some exercise." She wrapped the rope on his reign leading him out into the fresh snow. Kagome saw the Beast pacing through the snow a few feet in front of the horse stall. "Good morning." She called. He looked at her with hard eyes. She could feel her angry rising. "I only said good norming to you. No need to glare at me."

Kagome began to lead her horse away as the beast blinked at her. "You need to have a better attitude about things." She called behind her and lead Philip across the grounds.

"Where do you think you are going?" He growled, ready to chase her back inside the castle.

"I am leading my horse around the grounds to walk. Duh." Kagome rustled. "If you are so worried about me leaving, why not walk with me?" The beast blinked again than taking off behind her.

Mrs. Potts whispered. "Yes, I think this may work!"

Kagome stopped, pulling an apple out of her coat pocket. "Here you go." Philip eat the apple in a real hurry. He loved them. She pulled out another one for the Beast. "Here you try."

The Beast took the apple away from Kagome, giving it to her horse. "There."

Kagome looked at the ice pond. "I wonder if it is thick enough to ice-skate?" She sat down, pulling on her ice skates. "I am going to try it." She took an uneasy step onto the ice. "Okay, I think I can do this." She looked at the beast. "Are you going to try?"

"No." He replied gruffly. "I don't want to."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh come on you big chicken. I will hold your hand if you want me too." If the beast could blush, he would have turned red.

* * *

Inside the castle, a dark and torn up room filled with organ music. It was coming from Forte, the evil organ. A little piccolo, named Fife started to clap. "Bravo, bravo, encore!"

Forte laughed evilly. "Fife... you approve?"

"Oh, mistro, it's magnificent!"

Forte just shook his head, "Oh, come along, it's merely and opera..." He plays a few loud notes and the ceiling began to crumble and fall. "To bring the house down."

"Is there a part for a piccolo?" Fife asked.

"Absolutely. Solo for fife in "B" flat. " His notes opened a chest filled with sheet music.

"Oh, I'd do anything for a solo."

"Yes, I know... Now Fifey in the midst of my crescendo, I thought I heard merriment outside the window. Have a look see will you?"

Fife hopped over to the window), to look outside. "Wow, would ya look at that."

"Well, I think I might. I'll just pick myself up and.. oh what's this... heavens look.. I'm bolted to the wall!" He yelled at the little tube when he tried to move himself.

Fife replied nervously. "Oh, right.. uh ha ha, the master is skating."

"Skating? Why on earth would he do a thing like that?"

"Probably because that pretty girl is holding his hand."

"What? Kagome?" Forte asked it disgust.

"Hey, maybe if she falls in love with him the spell will be broken and we'll be human again."

Forte played a bunch of notes causing Fife to stop in his train of thought. "Trust me Fife, humanity is entirely over rated. Before the enchantment there was no need for my particular brand of genius. But now the master needs my melodies to feed his tormented soul. I am his confident and his best friend.. and I won't let some peasant girl ruin it for me. Fife, see to it that this blossoming love withers on the vine."

"Yes mistro Forte." Fife said, hopping off.

* * *

Back on the ice pond Kagome and the Beast were still skating. The Beast started circling Kagome, "One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three... I think I've got it!" Kagome just laughed at his silliness. She turned to the others and waved u at them.

Fife, the little tube, struggles as he hops up the bridge to where the servants were still watching. "Hey, down in front, I wanna see. Lemme see. I wanna see too." He lets out a loud shrilly whistle.

Everyone turned around. "Shhhh!"

He fumbled to out his head back on, as Cogsworth watched as Kagome circled around the Beast. "Ohhhh this is very promising."

"Ah yes, there is something in the air. Could it be... love?"

Fife screamed. "Love! Uh uh oh oh. I've got to stop them!" He nose dives down the ramp of the bridge into the water fountain.

Mrs. Potts stared at the tube. "What's that little toot up to?"

Fife was still flying around and began to sail over the skating Kagome and Beast onto the ice. The Beast was holding Kagome's hands as they skated together. "Stop!" He grabs Kagome's cloak, causing her and the Beast to fly out of control into the snow. He and Kagome landed in the snow. He sits up and shakes off the snow.

Kagome shook her hair free of the snow. "What happened?" She asked as she tried to stand up. "Ouch!" She fell back down into the snow.

"Are you okay?" The Beast asked as he came over towards her. She lifted her foot wincing in pain.

"I think I hurt my ankle." Kagome touched it. "I don't think it is broken, just sore."

The Beast picked her up bridal style. "Here let me help you." The servants watched in excitement as the master carried Kagome into the castle.

"Thank you." Kagome said as he took her inside. "You seem to be saving a lot lately." He took her to her room and laid her down on the bed. "Oh, I miss them." She stared out at the snow.

"I know." He said with sadness. He hated the fact he was keeping her away from her family but he couldn't let Kagome leave. She was his only hope.

"They would be decorating for Christmas right now. It is my niece's first one." Kagome wiped a tear away.

The Beast growled at the mention of Christmas. "A horrible time of year."

Kagome looked back at him. "No it is supposed to-"

"I forbid it!" He yelled at her.

"You can forbid something just because you hate it! You are causing everyone in your castle to be deprived of a joyous holiday!"

"I have spoken!" he growled.

"You are so selfish! Why do I even bother trying to be nice to you?!" She curled up in her bed. "Leave me!" He slammed the door as she threw a cup at it. She screamed in frustration.

The servants of the castle came into Kagomes room as they heard cries coming from her bed. Kagome was staring outside with her cloak and shoes on the floor. "Hello Kagome." Mrs. Potts came forward. "Let's get you changed into something warmer." Her wardrobe came over with a warm looking dress.

Kagome stared at Mrs. Potts. "Why is he always so….mean?"

Mrs. Potts sighed, "Don't lose heart dearest." They helped her change into a pink gown with red ribbon in her hair. "You look lovely dear." Kagome tried stepping on her feet. "There, you are all set for the day. Just be careful with your ankle."

* * *

The Beast came into his lair and paced around the rose as he listens to Forte's music. "I hate Christmas." He entered Forte's room.

"The music helps?" Forte asked.

"Your music is the only thing that helps me forget."

"Don't worry old friend. I'm here for you, just as I have been, just as I always will be."

* * *

Kagome just walked through the halls of the castle. She still was in a sore mood because of that jerk. "Why is the Beast such a grump?" He was more of an idiot.

Chip was following close behind. "I don't know. He's always like that."

"Even at Christmas?" They both entered the study.

Chip replied. "Yup. Kagome, what's Christmas?"

Kagome picked chip up. "Oh Chip, you must know about Christmas. Stockings in front of a fire, Tree? Tinsel? Present?"

Chip's eyes widen at the sound of a gift. "Presents? Do I get one?"

Kagome laughed a little. "Of Course, everyone gets a present on Christmas."

"Oh, even the master?"

"Yes, even the master." Kagome smiled. "That is Santa decides to leave him a gift instead of coal." Chip blinked and Kagome began telling him all of the wonders of Christmas. How Santa came down once a year from the North Pole and left presents for good little children. He left coal for those who were naughty.

"That sounds wonderful!' Chip exclaimed, jumping in her hand. "I want to have Christmas."

"I know Chip, I do to."

"So does this mean we're gonna have a Christmas?"

"Uh huh, absolutely."

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Cogsworth exclaimed as they were all cleaning the dishes in the kitchen. Kagome rolled her eyes.

The Wine Glasses whined, "Why not?"

Out of the question. Not a chance. Dream on. Not any possibility, forget it!"

Lumiere spoke to Cogsworth. "Mon amie, get with the spirit. Unwind."

Mrs. Potts spoke up. "Come one love, have a heart."

"Yeah, come on."

Cogsworth thought for a second. "No, no and let me think... NO! This is where I put my foot down. The master has forbidden Christmas."

Kagome laughed a little. "Forbid Christmas? No one can forbid Christmas." Fife popped his head around the corner to eavesdrop.

"He doesn't wish to be reminded of his past, and Christmas is a most painful reminder of it. I, for one do not wish to torture him."

Kagome shook her head. "I, for one think that a little Christmas cheer would do him for good." She laughed. "Lord knows he needs all the help he can get with that temper of his."

"The girl is right. It is up to us to do something."

Cogsworth interrupted. "It's not our place to get involved. No, no, no, no." he pushed the candlesticks nose in. "We just can't mind our own business can we? We just have to stick our weight where it doesn't belong." Lumiere flamed him. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Cogsworth went flying and lands in the rub full of suds. The wine glasses all laugh. "Uh... humiliating."

Mrs. Potts sighed, "Pish paush. I think it's a wonderful idea."

"But the master doesn't want it. His castle... his rules." Cogsworth tried to explain.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "All rules are meant to be broken once in a while." She stood up. "I could care less what he thinks. Sometimes what the heart needs is not what we want. It will be good for him to experience some joy in this place."

"It's not fair!" Chip said.

"He's right... it's not fair!" The wine glasses whined.

"Don't whine glasses."

"Sorry."

Mrs. Potts looked all around. "Look at us, squabbling and bickering, breaks my heart to see it, it does. And we used to be at our very best at Christmas. Why we used to prepare a feast for the entire castle."

"I can only imagine." Kagome said picturing the whole castle shining with every light.

"Ah, you could have some stuffed turkey..."

Kagome added in. "Cranberry sauce...my mom use to make wonderful sauce."

Chip added. "Short-bread cookies!"

"And Christmas pudding!"

That caught Cogsworth's attention. "Pu-pu-pudding? With custard?"

Lumiere knew he got him. "What do you think we are? Barbarians? Of course with custard? And raisins... and brandy... and all those things you like!"

"Oh...um..oh, all right." Everyone began to cheer. "But if the master finds out about this he will be furious, so everybody keep quiet."

Lumiere spoke up, "Come on! What are we waiting for? Christmas?"

"Good heavens! We don't have much time! It's Christmas eve!"

"I'll see to the dinner." Mrs. Potts said.

Lumiere dipped a wine glass who cooed. "I'll get some mistletoe."

Kagome stood up. "We need to brighten this place up."

"Kagome, I know someone who will help." Lumiere spoke up and everyone began to follow him outside the kitchen door. They all started climbing a bunch of steps. Chip was counting for them. "One thousand one, One thousand two, one thousand three... are we there yet?"

Kagome was getting tired too. "Not yet."

"Boy there sure is a lot of stairs here! One thousand seven, one thousand eight, one thousand nine." Down below, Fife followed them up the stairs.

Kagome lifted Lumiere to see the door. She opened it walking around in the attic. "Hello? Hello?" She called out.

Lumiere called out. "Do not be afraid mis ami, it is I, Lumiere, who has come to pay you a little visit."

A little angel named Angelique popped her head out of the trunk. "Lumiere?"

"Angelique." Kagome set Lumiere down on the floor.

"Ah, Lumiere, finally, I thought we were to be locked away in this dusty attic forever."

Lumiere sweated the little angel and started to kiss her. "Ah, Angelique, mon amour, your eyes are still so lovely after all these years."

"Lumiere, please, you'll tarnish the halo." Kagome cleared her throat trying to get their attention.

"Oh yes, this is Kagome, our guest."

Kagome greeted everyone. "Pleased to meet you."

"And this is Angelique. She is the castle decorator."

Angelique interrupted. "You mean was the castle decorator. I am not responsible for this baroque atrocity. When I was in charge the castle was full of light and beauty."

"Ah but cherie, that is why we have come. Gather round mes enfants, we are planning the greatest Christmas celebration ever!" Lumiere exclaimed and all of the Ordaments started to jump up and down in excitement.

Angelique shouted. "No! Stop!"

"What is it cherie?"

"Why do you raise my hopes? I mean, um, their hopes. Only to have them dashed? Well, no more." All the Ornaments turn away in disappointment.

Kagome stepped forward. "Please, it's Christmas eve, without you, we'll never get the castle decorated in time."

"Ha! Christmas! I refuse to hope for it anymore. I will not be disappointed again."

"But this is to be the greatest celebration ever! We cannot do it without you."

"But of course you cannot. Christmas takes planning and organization. No! No! I won't do it! It won't change anything!"

Kagome knelt down. "I believe it will."

**Kagome:**

_There is more to this time of year_

_Than sleigh bells and holly_

_Mistletoe and snow_

_Those things come and go_

_Much deeper than snow_

_Stronger than the strongest love we'll know_

_We'll ever know_

The Ornaments follow Kagome into the ball room and begin decorating.

_As long as there's Christmas I truly believe_

_That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive_

_As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine_

_A star shines above us lighting your_

_Way and mine_

**Cogsworth:**

_Just as long as there's Christmas_

_There will be Christmas pud_

_Tons of turkey..._

**Mrs. Potts:**

_And cranb'ry sauce_

_And mince pies if we're good_

**Lumiere:**

_Loads of logs on the fire_

**The Ornaments:**

_Lots of gifts on the tree_

_All wrapped up in red ribbons..._

**Chip:**

_Wonder if there's one for me_

**Cogsworth:**

_We are due for a party_

_Where on earth do we start?_

**Fi-Fi:**

_I may wear my tiara_

_You bought me in Monmartre_

**Cogsworth:**

_All the silver will sparkle_

**Mrs. Potts:**

_And the china will gleam_

**Lumiere:**

_And we'll all be shiny_

_As a brand-new centime_

**Chip:**

_After dinner we'll play games_

**Mrs. Potts:**

_'Till the morning breaks through_

**Lumiere:**

_Then we'll meet in the garden_

_This is what we shall do_

**Chip:**

_We will build us a snowman_

_That will reach up to the sky_

**Kagome:**

_It will stay up until July_

"What are you doing? Stop, stop. Put me down! Put me down!" The Ornaments hoist her to the top of the 'tree'. "Uh, this is ridiculous, everyone knows that the lights go on first. I don't want to go all the way up there on the top."

**Kagome/Chorus:**

_As long as there's Christmas I truly believe_

_That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive_

**Chorus:**

_As long as our guiding star shines above_

**Kagome:**

_As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine_

**Kagome/Chorus:**

_There'll always be Christmas_

**Kagome:**

_So there always will be a time_

_When the world is filled with peace and love_

"We're going to have the greatest Christmas ever!" Chip exclaimed.

"Oh, I hope so Chip." Kagome picked Chip up.

The huge ornament tree falls down and they begin to scurry about to get to work. 'You, on the left, you on the right, follow me. There is decorating to be done!" Lumiere started shouting out orders.

"Yes, yes, but keep in mind. The master mustn't find out!" Fife who was still listening in, hopped off to tell Forte.

* * *

In Forte's room, the Beast was told about Kagome's plan for Christmas and he was pissed! "Christmas!? She's planning Christmas?"

Forte replied. "Yes, awful isn't it."

The Beast sat down in front of the fire. "Perhaps she doesn't know how I feel about Christmas."

"But she does know. She just doesn't care... like I do. She's actually trying to bring Christmas back to the castle... and you know how much we despise Christmas." Forte said, urging the master to do something with Kagome.

"The day my life ended..."

_It was a couple of years ago before the curse, "Bring me my presents!"_

_"Your highness please accept this humble gift as a token of our appreciation, I know I speak for everyone when.."_

_"Oh, just give it to me. A storybook? You call this a present... I hope you have something better for me Forte."_

_Forte bowed. "Yes, sir. Of course master." He began to plays a gloomy piece._

_"What's that?"_

_"A small piece in your honor sir."_

_"Ug, I hate it. Forte, that stuff is gloomy." A knock came from the front door. "Who disturbs my Christmas?"_

_He opened the castle doors. An old woman stood there. "Please take this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold."_

_"I don't need a rose. Go away, you wretched old hag." He closed the doors. Once second later, they busted open, and everyone was blinded by a strange light._

_There was an enchantress. "You have been deceived by your own cold heart. A curse upon your house and all within it. Until you have one to love you as you are... you shall remain forever.. a beast."_

"But we have come so far since then... we have risen above the tragedy."

The Beast knocked over his chair. "Where is she?"

Forte replied. "I believe she's gone to the ballroom... or so a little birdie told me."

Fife popped out from his hiding place. "He-he. Tweet, tweet, tweet."

* * *

Kagome was standing in the ballroom trying to get a candlestick from one of the chandeliers. She had the perfect idea for a gift but she had to get the candlestick that wasn't cursed. The Beast stormed into the ballroom. He saw Kagome on a ladder on the side of the room. "What are you doing?" He growled. Kagome glanced down at him and turned back to do her work, ignoring completely. He growled in annoyance. The woman was so stubborn at time! "I am talking to you?!"

She glanced back down at him. "I don't answer if someone talks to me like that." She grabbed the candlestick. "Got it."

"Why are you getting that?!" He asked.

Kagome stared down at him. "None of your business." She started to climb down the ladder but it started to tip. Kagome could feel herself falling off. She screamed. The Beast's eyes widen in surprise, and he caught her in his arms. "Thanks." She said, moving to get out of his arms.

"Why do you need that candle?"

Kagome turned back to him. "If your Majesty must know, it is a christmas gift for someone." She turned away from him to pick up the ladder.

"There will be no Christmas." He growled turning away from her.

"But.."

"NO! I am the master here." The Beast yelled.

Kagome could feel the flame of her power rising. "How can you be so selfish?" A tear was falling down her face. "Do you want to take everything from everyone because of your curse?! Why are you like this?"

"You cannot possibly understand... You have no idea what it's like to lose everything, to be trapped in your own castle to be a..a..."

He stopped as a tear came down her face. "A prisoner?" She whipped it away. "I have lost everything important to me, twice in my life. The only one holding us prisoner here is you. Well, I'm not going to give this up."

Kagome stormed out of the ballroom and to her room. There she laid for a couple of hours trying to dry her tears. She wanted to be at home with her family. She looked over at the candlestick and walked over to it. She started craving a perfect rose with it. Then she painted it a bunch of different colors. The door opened up, and Chip came into her room. "Hiya Kagome. You should see the ballroom. It's all decorated and pretty and there's garlands everywhere! I think the master's gonna be really excited when he finds out about Christmas."

"Well, he... he already knows." Kagome said as she got up from her desk.

"Really? Was he excited?"

"Actually Chip, he's forbidden it." She opened up her balcony curtains.

"But I thought he couldn't forbid Christmas."

"You know Chip... he can't! We'll have Christmas with or without him."

"Hooray! Can we get a tree now Kagome, it's the only thing we're missing."

Kagome smiled. "All right then. Let's go get a tree. First, shh..." she snuck into the Beast's lair and puts his present by the rose.

"Psst.. Kagome, the master. Hurry!" Kagome snuck out of his door as the Beast passed by.

* * *

Kagome, Sultan and Chip with an ax were roaming the grounds for a tree as the Beast watched her from his window. Lumiere watched Kagome, "She is beautiful no?"

"Yes and I'm hideous." The Beast replied.

Lumiere said under his breath. "Not to mention ill-tempered."

The Beast saw something sitting on the table, a small box. "What is that?"

"Oh, it looks like a Christmas present." Lumiere said spying at it.

The Beast stormed away on to the balcony, disgusted by the sight of it. Outside, he saw Kagome walking with Chip.

Lumiere looked at the tag. "Oh ho ho. It's for you master, it's from... a girl!"

The Beast stuck his head back in the room. "Mrs. Potts?" he asked confused.

Lumiere wanted to slap his hand on his forehead, if he had a hand. "No, from Kagome."

The Beast walked back into his lair, lifted the gift and was about to open it. Than his servant Lumiere stopped him. "Well, why not! It's for me isn't it!"

"Because it's not yet Christmas." The Beast growled. "Master, we all understand how you feel about Christmas, but when a woman gives a man a gift, she is saying 'I care for you.'"

The Beast rubbed his chin. "But I don't have a gift for her."

"It is not too late."

"Well, I guess I could get her a little somethin'." He heard Kagome's laughter outside as some castle servant's o his started throwing snowballs at them. Kagome started throwing them back. He smiled and headed into Forte's room. "Forte! Stop the noise!"

"Noise? Noise? This is my masterpiece." The Beast growled. "Master..."

"I want you to compose a song. It's a present... for Kagome."

"Kagome? " Forte asked.

"And make it happy!" The Beast ordered as he left the room.

"Oh, but happiness is so... depressing! What's next? Love songs? Wedding marches? It's all that girl's fault." He said in disdain.

"Fife! Pay attention. I need you to pace when I think. The girl is evil I tell you. She holds him from my grasp. She fills his head with dreams of love and hope and Christmas. "

"Well, whatcha gonna do? Ya can't stop Christmas!"

"No, but I can stop the girl."

Kagome, back on the grounds searching for a tree. "Chip, this is the last one."

"That's not it! That's just a weed wishin' it was a tree."

"It will have to do." She began to chop the tree. Just then, she began to hear beautiful music begin to play. "Shhhh. Oh, it's beautiful." Just then Sultan took off running. "Sultan, wait." Chip and Kagome tried keeping up with Sultan. "Come here, Boy. Come here." Her miko senses were flying off the wall as she entered Forte's room. There was an evil presence here. "Hello? Hello?"

"M-m-maybe there's nobody here. M-m-maybe we should go."

Kagome could hear Sultan barking. "What's the matter Sultan?" she moved the chair aside and saw a little flute. "Oh, Hello. I don't believe we've met. I'm Kagome. And you are?"

"Fife."

"We heard the most beautiful music. Was it you?"

Fife giggled. "Me? You thought that was me?" He turned bright red and squeaked loudly.

Forte spoke up. "Mademoiselle, please. I am maestro Forte, court composer and your most humble servant."

Kagoem crept closer to the huge organ. He was the source of the evil presence in this chamber. "Pleased to meet you Monsieur Forte. I'm Kagome."

"Yes, the entire castle is talking about you child. They say you are planning a Christmas Gala. Marvelous idea. The very thing to shatter the master's dark and gloomy past. But you must make this the grandest celebration ever. Have you gifts?"

"Yep."

"Food?"

"Yep."

"Garlands, ribbons, wreaths?"

"Check."

"Spangles and 'fandangles?' The trinkets, the trimmings, the trappings?"

"Yup, we got 'em all."

"The tree?" Forte asked.

Chip paled. "See Kagome, I told ya."

Kagome smiled. "Well, we found one."

"But it was on the piddlin side of punny."

Forte laughed. "But did you look in the Black forest? There you will find a tree better than any you can dream of."

"Better? We gotta go Kagome. We gotta"

Kagome interrupted him. "Chip, we can't. I promised your master I wouldn't leave the castle grounds. I gave my word."

"Cheer up son, there is a profound lesson to be learned here. Keeping your word is much more important than bringing joy to another."

Kagome glared at him. "You're twisting what I say."

"Not at all. I agree with you. Look after youself. Let the master do the same. Never mind that the tree was always his favorite part of Christmas."

"Please Kagome, please." Chip begged.

"It looks dangerous." She said.

Mademoiselle, you are in more danger in this very room. I assure you."

Kagome looked down at Chip. He was looking up at her with those puppy dog eyes. The same one's that Shippo use to use on her. "Okay." Chip cheered. "We'll take Philipe. If we hurry we can be back by nightfall.' Kagome creped away. "Au revior Monsieur Forte. You'll keep my secret won't you?"

"Of course Mademoiselle, the master will remain completely in the dark. " He promised.

"Au revior Fife." Kagome said goodbye to the little flute.

"Fife! I want you to follow her. Make sure that they don't come back." Forte ordered.

"Oh but Maestro, she's so nice."

"When you are finished fauning Fife perhaps you can recommend someone else to play your solo."

"No! I'm going, I'm going."

In the back room, the Beast was tiding things up and hummed to himself. "Cogsworth."

Cogsworth came running down the hallway. "Oh yes, comming, comming."

"Cogsworth."

"Running, running. Almost there." Cogsworth entered the room. "You bellowed sir?"

"Find Kagome. I..uh..well..um... She has to hear a song."

"Yes, sir. Right away sir." His face brightened. "Uh yes. Spendid. Yes, Splendid. Right away sir. (Looking for her) Kagome. Kagome? Where is she? Kagome?" He called throughout the castle.

Down in the ballroom, the servants were trying to finish the final touches on the room. "Careful, Careful. Too fast! Get out of the way. Stop!"

"Kagome? Excuse me, Hello. Haa anyone seen Kagome? I can't find her anywhere and the Master is demanding to see her now. He's got a song he wants her to hear." Cogsworth ran right into the middle of a wreath.

"C'est magnifique!' Lumiere exclaimed.

Mrs. Potts spoke up. "Last I saw of her, she was going with Chip to look for a Christmas tree."

Cogsworth nodded. "Right, we must conduct a search of the ground. Lumiere you're with me." He started coming down the stairs.

"Cogsworth, I'm waiting." The Beast yelled making the whole castle shake.

Cogsworth sprang into action. "Oh dear, very good, very good. I'm almost there. Mrs. Potts, stall the master. Lumiere, Lumiere, wait I'm leading. Me first, you second."

Outside, Lumiere was calling for Kagome. "Kagome? Kagome? Where is she?" Lumiere sees the tracks in the snow. "The black foresr! Come on, hurry now!"

Cogsworth gasped. "Oh no! This is catastrophic!"

"Cogsworth, Quit dawdling."

Cogsworth: I'm not dawdling. I'm waddling.

Lumiere yelled. "Well, don't waddle then. We're in a hurry you lazy old clock."

Back in the Beast's room, the clock kept on ticking. One hour. Two Hour. Three Hour. "Why am I still waiting? Mrs. Potts!" He yelled.

Mrs. Potts burst through the doorway. "Coming sir, coming. Such a brisk day. You look positively chilled to the bone!"

Beast asked as he sat down. "Where's Kagome?"

Mrs. Potts tried to keep the subject off the "How about a nice pot of tea sir? Just a spot." He took the cup from her.

"Forte! Play Kagome's song." Forte began to play. "You're not singing."

"Deck the halls with boughs of Holly. Fa la la la la la."

"Louder!"

"Tisthe season to be jolly."

"A bit more tea sir? Good for the heart you know."

"No. Thank you."

"Just a spot."

"No more." He ordered.

Mrs. Potts: But there's always room for tea love.

"I said no more!"

"Dearie me!"

"Mrs. Potts, are you trying to distract me?"

'Goodness no sir. Heavens, is that a yellow-bellied double-breasted sapsucker? Rare this time of year."

"Enough! Where's Cogsworth? Where's Kagome?"

"Kagome? We can't find her sir."

"What! Leave me!" He grabbed the magic mirror. "Show me the girl!" It came to life, showing Kagome with the carriage and Philipe out in the snow. "I will bring her back!"

"No! Um, She's abandoned you! Listen to your old friend won't you? Have I ever steered you wrong? Lead you astray? No! But the girl.."

_The quickest way to break your heart_

_Make you depressed and ill_

_Is to get tangled up inside_

_The side effects could kill_

_All passion is a waste of time_

_A deadly game pour vous_

_I am your friend, your cher ami_

_I wouldn't lie to you_

_If you must love someone, may I suggest_

_You love yourself! Just think it through_

_You'll never leave and you will find_

_You'll get more rest_

_You'll always feel as good as new_

_Your freedom is the most_

_Important thing, my friend_

_You must be strong, you mustn't bend_

_Don't talk for hours_

_Don't send flowers_

_Don't write poems_

_Don't sing and dance_

_Beneath the stars_

_That shine above_

_Don't fall in love_

_(Spoken) Don't do it!_

_As soon as your heart rules your head_

_Your life is not your own_

_It's hell when someone's always there_

_It's bliss to be alone_

_And love of any kind is bad_

_A dog, a child, a cat_

_They take up so much precious time_

_Now where's the sense in that?_

_Love takes the wildest heart and makes it tame_

_If you're turned on, then just turn off_

_Emotions are a thing all great men overcame_

_Please, don't make this grand catastrophe_

_Don't get attached to anyone or anything_

_There's nothing worse than things that cling_

_You'll go to pot_

_You'll turn to drink_

_You'll never rest_

_You'll end up mad and_

_Looking like some_

_Poor tormented dove_

_Don't fall in love_

_Don't fall in love_

The Beast grabbed his cloak and headed off into the woods. In the main room, Angelique was walking around. "No, no, no, no, no. You cannot make bells with holly. Still I have to admit...not bad for amateurs." The Beast came into the room, knocked over the table and ruins all the decorations. "I knew this was hopeless."

* * *

In the black forest, Kagome was trying hard to keep her horse under control but the wind was falling hard and the wolves are howling. Fife is hanging on to the back of the sleigh. Chip spoke up. "There! That's it! That's it!"

Kagome could see it. "Oh, Chip it's perfect!" Philipe gingerly crosses the ice to the tree.

"Do you see her?" Cogsworth asked.

"Not yet. Now come along, hurry." Lumiere said. He rolled his eyes at how slow Cogsworth was and began to use him as a sled. "Allez, Allez, faster faster! I think we've finally found a use for you. Clock boarding. No snow clocking. Whatever! Allez!"

"It's the best tree ever!" Chip explained on the other side of the forest.

"We'd better hurry. It's getting very stormy. " Kagome said, and began to chop the middle of the tree. The tree fell over and Kagome tied it on the sleigh. "Take it away Philipe." Meanwhile, Fife tries to hold the sleigh back, but goes flying off it. "Fife? What are you doing way out here?"

"Ah, nothing. I just was a, walking. I mean I love the bitter cold." He begins tooting which upsets Philipe and causes him to break the ice.

"Philipe! Oh no!"

Chip cried. "The tree Kagome! We're going to lose the tree! Noo!" He goes flying into the water. Kagome gasped as she ran to the ice. She saw him through the ice and chopped it. She jumped into the freezing lake after him. Kagome swam over to him, grabbing him.

Lumiere came running from the forest. "Hang on cherie! I will save you!"

Cogsworth: Oh dear.

Fife ran across the ice. "Oh no, oh gosh! Oh no, oh gosh! Oh no, oh gosh! Oh no!" He spots her beneath the ice and toots. Lumiere, Cogsworth and Fife took the ax, and struck it down, freeing Kagome.

Kagome plunged up for air and was relieved. "You're safe Chip."

"I wasn't scared. "

Kagome was about to answer but felt the weight of the tree pull her back down under the water. Everyone gasped in surprise. Kagome could feel the water rushing all around and she closed her eyes, waiting for that moment of death to come but something grabbed her from under the water.

She opened her eyes a little bit, and it was the Beast carrying her back to the castle. Fife felt tears coming to his eyes. "Oh no! What have I done? It's all my fault."

"We all share some blame, mon ami, for daring to hope for Christmas."

"You said you'd never leave."

Kagome looked up at the Beast, tears on her face. "I wasn't trying to leave. I just wanted to make you happy." She really meant it.

"You broke your word and for that you will rot in this dungeon forever." Before he closed the door, he heard Kagome say. "I should have known that you'd never be anything but a Beast." That struck him as he closed the door, leaving Kagome to her misery.

She looked up at the stairs from the small window. "There will be a time, where the world is filled with peace and love." She fell into tears.

A few minutes later, the dungeon door opened, and everyone saw Kagome weeping on the floor. "Kagome? "

"Hello Cherie." Lumiere greeted her. "Merry Christmas."

Chip: Doesn't look so special to me.

"Oh Chip, I'm sorry. Nothing's changed. I tried."

Angelique spoke up. "I told you. I told you nothing would change. I told you the master would not allow this. I told you that Christmas was a hopeless folly. But, I was wrong."

_ When I felt lost and lonely._

_Not a dream in my head_

_Your words lifted my spirits high_

_Remember what you said_

_As long as there's Christmas_

_I truly believe_

**Angelique/Kagome:**

_That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive_

_As long as our guiding star shines above_

**Angelique:**

_There'll always be Christmas_

**Kagome:**

_So there always will be a time_

_When the world is filled with peace and love_

* * *

"Ah, it tears me up to see you this way master. Why do you torment yourself? Thre's the symbol of your curse. Destroy it! And end these adolescent notions of love and redemption. End your pain forever." The Beast lifts the cover off of the rose. "Yes! Do it! Smash it!" The Beast growls and raises his arm to smash the rose. A petal falls and lands on the gift which Kagome left for the Beast next to the rose.

"Kagome."

"What are you doing? What is it?" The Beast opened it. It was a craving of a beautiful rose in full bloom. It was made from the candlestick he saw her take from the ballroom. "A rose?" he looked at them both and there was a little note. 'There is always hope.'

"Hmmm…hope." He looked back at the rose and started to walk away.

"No master! Come back! She'll only prolong your torment!"

* * *

Back in the dungeon everyone was saying how they didn't need stuff to celebrate Christmas. Kagome rolled her eyes at Lumiere and Cogsworth. They were fighting, again.

**Lumiere:**

_To each his own my friend_

_You know how to get me stressed_

_But when it comes to making_

_Christmas special_

**Cogsworth:**

_I'm a cut above the rest_

**Lumiere:**

_If you could see things clearly_

_You would say that I've been blessed_

**Cogsworth:**

_You can't hold a candle to my timing_

**Lumiere:**

_Ahh! I'm a cut above the rest_

**Kagome:**

_You belong side by side_

_You should never be apart_

_Cause when you're both together_

_You're really twice as smart_

**Cogsworth:**

_Twice as smart she does have a point_

**Lumiere:**

_Yes, well, two heads are better than one_

**Cogsworth:**

_I'd say that as a team_

_We have got to be the best_

**Lumiere:**

_Now we've found something_

_We both agree on_

_We're a cut above the rest_

**Lumiere/Cogsworth:**

_There's no doubt that as a team_

_We two are the very best_

_Everyone who knows us must agree..._

_We're a cut above the rest_

**Lumiere/Cogsworth/Kagome:**

_There's no doubt that as a team_

**Kagome:**

_You two are the very best_

_Everyone who knows you must agree_

**Lumiere/Cogsworth:**

_We're a cut..._

**Kagome:**

_A cut above..._

**Lumiere/Cogsworth:**

_Above the rest!_

The Beast opened the dudgeon door and saw everyone single one of his servants dancing around with Kagome.

"Uh oh! It's the master." Chip said hiding behind his mother.

"Uh, Kagome. Can you forgive me?" He asked.

Kagome knew she should be angry with him but when he looked at her with those eyes. "Of course. Merry Christmas."

Everyone stared cheering. "Let's give Kagome the Christmas she's always wanted." Just then the castle began to shake and tumble. Everyone moved to the side of the wall. "Kagome!" the Beast reached for her as the floor began to separate them. "Kagome!" The beast began to yell. "Forte!" He ran to the room. "Enough!"

"Heavens, master. You're not singing!" He blasts the Beast with music.

Kagome places a plank of wood across the crack in the dungeon floor and lead everyone across the floor. "Careful." Once they crossed over, everyone ran to the lair room, that's where Kagome saw the evil Organ was dead. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yes we are okay." The Christmas party was back on schedule. The Beast took Kagome's hand as they entered the ballroom. "It's wonderful." Everyone cheered. Kagome just sighed at the sight of the tree. he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

"And what a wonderful Christmas it was. I suppose if anyone saved Christmas it was Kagome."

The crowd parted as their master Prince Adam appeared next to Princess Kagome. " Merry Christmas, one and all!"

Kagome smiled as her niece started to walk towards her. "Oh My goodness." Sophie landed in her aunt's arms. Kagome twirled her around. Adam smiled at the sight. She would make a wonderful mother to their child.

"I have some wonderful news." Adam announced. "My wife and I are excepting our first child." the whole room started to applaud. Adam took his wife's hand,

"Maestro."

The crowd parted releasing Fife. "Yes, master?"

"Would you do us the honor old friend?"

"I'd be delighted." Fife said, and the music started to play.

Adam took Kagome's hand leading her out into the balcony. He took a small box from his pocket. "here my love, for you."

Kagome giggled at him, took the box and carefully opened it. It was a small necklace with a beautiful rose attacked at the center. "It is beautiful." She kissed him.

They all lived happily ever after.


End file.
